


A Moment Beside the Lake

by AristocatSlippers



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristocatSlippers/pseuds/AristocatSlippers
Summary: The lake is Riza's favourite place to sit and think, it is Roy's favourite place to find her. She is far too beautiful in the nighttime air.





	A Moment Beside the Lake

Riza sat comfortably in the grass by the lake skipping stones. Picking up a smooth black one, she threw it forwards and watched as it bounced, leaving ripples on the water’s surface before finally sinking. Warm July air made this her favourite summer spot, especially when nighttime encased it leaving behind glimmering reflections of the moon. 

She leaned back, sighing quietly. Shivering at a sudden cold breeze, Riza pulled her cardigan tighter around her shoulders for warmth. Still, she didn’t want to go just yet. She gasped in quiet surprise at the jacket that was thrown around her shoulders, looking up she saw Roy smiling down at her.

“Colonel” 

“Lieutenant” he sat next to her and gazed up at the sky, commenting lowly on the clouds moving over the glowing moon and the sparkling stars, “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Riza nodded in agreement. Fingers fiddling in the grass to find another pebble, she tossed it at the lake as he turned to her “Nowhere near as beautiful as you though.” She sucked in a breath of air in response, hanging her head so that her hair would fall over her face. Riza tried to hide the light pink blush that dusted her cheeks, but he reached out and pushed the strands back behind her ear. 

Roy’s hand crept to cover hers, his hand large and rough, calloused, enclosed her own smaller one (she noticed that all those years of shooting had left their hands feeling the same). In a small voice, she thanked him for the compliment, watching as he spoke again “This is probably a bad time, but marry me?“ She stared at him, for how long she didn’t know. Happy tears brimmed in her eyes and she found herself stuck for words. Riza tugged the jacket tighter around her shoulders with her free hand. Shuffling closer to him, she laid her head on Roy’s shoulder and settled into him. Closing her eyes for a moment, she breathed out a soft “Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble request from my tumble floweryfandomnerd 
> 
> If you would like to send a request just go there and leave me an ask! I'll post it both on tumblr and ao3.


End file.
